icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Jeopardy for the Horde
Jeopardy for the Horde is the Custom/Fan Campaign and it's made by Turnro, it was Released on 2010-01-21 as First Release. Synopsis Troubled by dark dreams and Human tyranny, Thrall seeks to lead the Horde to a new home in the unknown lands of Kalimdor. Description about this Story You are Thrall, Warchief of the Horde. For many years, your people have been at war with the tyrant humans. Seeking freedom, your mind is indulged with a vision of leading the Horde to the unknown continent of Kalimdor. Will journeying to Kalimdor allow the Horde to finally live in peace? Find out as you play through the second of Turnro’s series of alternate Warcraft 3 campaigns with Blizzard-like maps and fun gameplay! Features 14 maps, including 11 Chapters and 3 Interludes Lead the Horde through their struggle for freedom as they venture to make their home in the untamed and savage lands of Kalimdor Numerous Heroes to Play Gain the allegiance of powerful heroes, including Rokhan the Shadow Hunter, Rexxar the Beastmaster, and Drak’thul the Stormreaver Warlock New Hero Abilities Cast several new custom spells, from Thrall’s Earthbind Totem spell to Samuro’s Dash ability Choose your Own Missions From facing vicious Fel Orcs to dim-witted Ogres, you will be given the choice during the campaign which missions to accomplish New Background Music throughout Campaign The Newest BGM Music has included for this Campaign. Variable Difficulty Levels Before Starting the game, Pick Difficulty such as Normal & Hard. And Lot More Features... Changelog Version 2.0 NOTE: Many changes were made in this version, and so only the most important are noted. In addition, all previous version notes from earlier updates have not been kept track of. * Major terrain changes in all chapters * Dialogues in all maps have been completely rewritten * Cinematics in all chapters have been redone * All the maps with an Ashenvale tile-set have been completely remade. This includes the 1st Interlude, and Chapters 9 and 10 * Cairne is no longer a playable hero in Chapter 2 * Araj the Summoner is now a hero-type unit * New items can be found by killing creeps * Quest changes in all chapters. In addition, new quests have been added into several chapters * This campaign can now be played through in two difficulty settings: Normal and Hard * The following spell changes have been made: THRALL * Far Sight has been replaced with Earthbind Totem. This ability allows Thrall to place a totem on the ground which decreases the movement and attack speed of nearby enemy units GROM HELLSCREAM * Mirror Images and Critical Strike have been removed. * Grom now has two new abilities: Frenzy (increases attack and movement speed for a short time) and Cleave (gives a percent chance to stun an enemy unit and deal additional damage) REXXAR * Storm Bolt has been replaced with Summon Hawk DREK’THAR * Shadow Strike has been replaced with Far Sight SAMURO * Samuro now possesses the following spells: * Dash – Allows the Bladesmaster to dash through enemy units, dealing damage to all he passes * Mirror Image * Battle Wary – Gives a percent chance to dodge an attack and deal additional damage * Mortal Strike – A powerful once-off attack which can be used to deal large damage to a single non-hero unit DRAK’THUL * Monsoon now increases damage dealt with each level. In addition, the spell’s icon has been changed * Soul Burn and Firebolt have been removed * The Warlock can now cast Incinerate and Summon Voidwalker Version 2.1 * Fixed a few spelling/grammar errors * Fixed a problem in Chapter 2 when the centaurs would attack during a cinematic * Fixed a bug in Chapter 2 where Cairne would drop the Phat Lewt * Fixed a problem in all cinematics where Thrall's Earthbind Totem would slow down enemy units * Hints are now shown when new items are gained from completing Stop the Blight in Chapter 3 and Destroy the Demon Gate in Chapter 5 * Fixed a problem where Samuro would use Dash and disappear * Thrall's Earthbind Totem ability hotkey has been changed to resolve hotkey conflicts * Samuro's Mortal Strike ability damage dealt has been changed from 850 to 800 * Engineer Gazlowe's model has been changed to the Goblin Tinker * The Skeleton King in Chapter 5 no longer has Resistant Skin in Normal version. However, his health has been slightly increased * The Town Portal hint in Chapter 8 has been changed to alert the player at the beginning of the chapter * Fixed a problem in Chapter 9 where having heroes loaded into a Zeppelin before a cinematic commences would permanently pause the hero * Fixed a problem in Chapter 10 where Azgalor's Doom Guards would walk off without him. Version 2.2 * Fixed a bug in Chapter 1 where skipping the second last cinematic would disable the player from completing the chapter * Another Centaur spawning point has been added during the Protect Bloodhoof Village Quest in Chapter 2 * Minor to moderate dialogue changes in all chapters * Additional cinematics and/or in-game dialogues have been added into Chapters 3, 4, 5, 7, 9, & 10 * In Chapter 4, the quest that requires the player to defend Santron has been changed: The player must now defend the town from 4 separate Night Elf waves * In Chapter 4, the Find the Survivors Quest has been slightly modified for storyline reasons * In Chapter 5 (both Fel Orc and Ogre), the player now starts off with an Altar of Storms * The Tower doodads protecting Santron in Chapters 4 & 8 have been replaced with actual Towers, which attack nearby hostile units * In Chapter 5 (Fel Orc Attack), Grom’s warriors now attack the player until he is saved * In Chapter 5 (Fel Orc Attack), the difficulty of destroying the Fel Orcs’ Fortress has been slightly reduced in Normal Version * In Chapter 5 (The Problem with Ogres), the boss fight with Kor’gall has been completely remade: it now represents a proper duel between Thrall and Kor’gall. If Thrall dies, the player loses the chapter * The Tiny Great Hall and Orb of Lightning items are no longer available for purchase from the Voodoo Lounge in Chapter 5 (The Problem with Ogres) * Fixed an issue where the Quilboars summoned by Rexxar were unable to cast Frenzy * The Demolishers have been removed in Chapter 7. Instead, the player now gains additional summoned undead units at certain points during the mission. This also aligns with the changes done to the main quest objectives for the chapter * Spell Breakers can no longer use Control Magic in Chapter 7 in Normal Version * In Chapter 7, the player now gains Vials of Mana for completing the optional quest The Mystical Fountain. However, the fountain no longer restores the mana of nearby units * Araj now automatically starts with the Staff of Reanimation. This item is permanent for him and cannot be sold or dropped * Zeppelins can no longer be hired from the Goblin Laboratory from completing the Quest “The Alternative Path” in Chapter 9. In addition, certain areas of the map have been masked to prevent the Zeppelins from flying everywhere * The Trees blocking the terrain in Chapter 9 are no longer invulnerable * The item Frostguard now allows melee Heroes to attack ranged units * Fixed an issue in Chapter 10 where the Goblin Merchant would not sell any items to the player * Fixed a bug which made key Heroes disappear during a cinematic if the player uses Town Portal just before the cinematic commences * Fixed an issue that allowed Samuro to either disappear or relocate himself in a cinematic if the player uses Dash just before the cinematic commences * The Doom Guards protecting Azgalor in Chapter 10 have been buffed. In addition, Azgalor’s Reign of Chaos ability now summons more Infernos from the sky in both difficulty levels * The Demon Gates in Chapter 10 are now protected by a Mini Boss Version 2.21 * Fixed a problem in Chapter 4 where a particular Night Elf wave would stay idle when attacking Santron * Decreased the amount of Infernos Azgalor can summon in Chapter 10 in Normal Version * Decreased the attacking and movement speed reduction given to enemy units from Thrall’s Earthbind Totem by 5% for all levels for attack damage, and 10% for all levels for movement speed * In Chapter 5 (The Problem with Ogres), Kor’gall will regain all his mana in the final part of the boss fight if the player has acquired Rexxar and is playing Hard Version. This allows Kor’gall to make use of all of his abilities (whereas before he only had limited mana, disallowing him to cast all of his spells) * In Chapter 5 (Fel Orc Attack), the mini boss Gogonnash has had his health and damage increased * Araj is now classified as an undead unit. This allows him to be healed with the Death Coil ability possessed by Death Revenants * The damage dealt by all demon units in Chapter 10 have been increased on Hard difficulty. Version 3.0 * The entire campaign has been polished. This includes, but not limited to, changes to terrain, cinematics, story, and in-game events * A new interlude has been added titled 'Conflicts of the Past'. This interlude plays after completing Chapter 2 * The hotkeys for units, buildings, spell, etc, have been changed around the QWER composition. However, most of these hotkeys will have no effect on the game if Custom Hotkeys are enabled through the user’s profile * New items have been added throughout the campaign. Some of these are legendary items, which can only be found on Hard difficulty * Added new custom music throughout cinematics and gameplay * Fixed a problem with the AI where waves sent to attack the player would retreat back to base once they had killed a single unit/structure * The player will now lose the current mission if they use the 'WhosYourDaddy' cheat on Hard difficulty * All appropriate buffs will now be removed from all units during cinematics * Pressing the spacebar will now bring the player to quest-specific locations on the map * Fixed a bug where using Animate Dead would allow creeps/enemy units to drop the same item more than once * Fixed a bug in Chapter 5 'The Problem with Ogres' where the player could acquire Rexxar after losing the quest to save him * Fixed a bug in Chapter 6 where the Goblins during the optional quest would stop moving * Only Arcane Towers will now possess the Magic Sentry ability on Hard difficulty in Chapter 1 * AI friendly players can no longer be attacked by the player throughout the campaign * Resolved multiple issues with the Orcish Horde AI player in Chapter 10 * Increased the mana cost of Grom's Frenzy ability to 75 mana * Samuro's Dash ability now deals more damage across all levels * Samuro's Mortal Strike ability can now damage enemy Heroes. In addition, the mana cost of this spell has increased to 150 * Increased the damage dealt by Drak’thul’s Monsoon ability from 20/30/40 damage per level to 20/35/50 * Gazlowe will now always appear in Chapter 9, regardless whether or not the player completes his optional quest in Chapter 6 * Searinal in Chapter 4 now possesses Spell Immunity * Items can now be purchased from the Voodoo Lounge in Santron in Chapter 4 * Increased the hit points and damage of Santron Towers in Chapters 4 and 8 * Neutral units can now be hired from the Goblin Observatory in Chapter 8 * Replaced the Potions of Lesser Invulnerability with Potions of Anti-Magic at the Goblin Merchants in Chapters 9 & 10 * Zeppelins can now be hired again once the 'Alternative Route' quest is completed in Chapter 9 * Re-added the food limit hint in Chapter 5 'The Problem with Ogres' * Renamed Chapter 3 from "Competition for the Horde" to "Remnants of the Scourge" * Renamed Chapter 10 from “Azgalor’s Return” to “Destiny of the Horde” * Jarod Shadowsong in Chapter 10 has been renamed to Wrathbringer for story reasons * The Fel Orcs in Chapter 5 'Fel Orc Attack' now train new units * The Ogres in Chapter 5 'The Problem with Ogres' now train Ogre Stone Throwers * The Earth Totem unit Thrall can summon now has a portrait * The abilities Frenzy, Forkerd Lightning, Raise Dead and Tornado now have new icons * Added unique models for all potion/scroll items * Tyrande Whisperwind now has a new model * Shandris and Night Elf Glaive Throwers now have new skins. Version 3.1 * Fixed the tooltip description for Drek'Thar's Forked Lightning ability * The player will now correctly lose Chapter 9 if all of their buildings are destroyed * Fixed a bug in Chapter 4 where Scrolls of Town Portal would cause the player's heroes to teleport at the start of cinematics * Fixed a bug in Chapter 6 where Samuro's Dash ability would cost no mana on level 2. In addition, this spell has had its mana cost reverted to 70 throughout the campaign * Enemy heroes in Chapter 7 no longer possess Potions of Greater Healing on hard difficulty. Instead, they have items that permanently increase their health * Satyr Hellcallers and Shadowstalkers can now attack air units in Chapters 9 & 10 * Fixed a bug in Chapter 10 where the AI Peons would not rebuild Great Halls when they are destroyed * Fixed a bug in Chapter 10 where the light blue Night Elves would not send their first attack wave on hard difficulty * Reduced the cooldown of Azgalor's Reign of Chaos ability in Chapter 10 on hard difficulty Screenshots TBA. Category:Unofficial for Ice Crown Category:Custom Campaign